¿Enamorado de un desconocido? V2
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: Él solo iría de intercambio a Raimon, nada mas. Nunca se imagino que al llegar allá se enamoraría de un completo desconocido luego de tan mal "primer encuentro"...
1. Prologo

**Historia re-subida, sigo siendo un asco para los títulos así que sorry U.U**

 **Tetsuya: crei que no lo subirías... - esquina emo**

 **JJAJAJJA es que se me dio la gana de repente xD**

 **Tetsuya: solo quieres verme humillado frente a los demás u.u - comiendo chocolate**

 **No exageres, y deja de comer chocolate, no quiero que mis nietos terminen siendo unos adictos a el 77 y peor aún! unos hiperactivos como tú o.o**

 **Tetsuya: no seas exagerada u.ú -comiendo chocolate**

 **Advertencias: Parejas raras de Naruto y sus "hijos" que de algún modo terminaron emparejados en mi rara mente, OJO, no por que tal personaje esta con x personaje es que siempre fue así (?). Contiene Oc's y yaoi.** **Categoria T por posible lemon o lime.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma eleven ni aquellos de Naruto que serán mencionados son de mi propiedad solo Tetsuya, Minato, Saito y los que vallan saliendo me pertenecen.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***_* Pensamientos**

 **"_" Recalcar**

 **-_** **Conversaciones**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Prologo.- El intercambio**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en una prestigiada secundaria al lado norte de ciudad Inazuma, los estudiantes caminaban hacia la entrada la cual estaba rodeada de árboles de cerezo los cuales hacían un camino hasta la puerta principal. El suave murmullo de cada estudiante se mezclaba con el canto de las aves,

\- ¡Minato!

El grito ensordecedor de una mujer se escucha en todo el recinto, llamando la atención de varias personas, mientras que no muy lejos de la entrada un chico de cabellos rubio y alborotado trataba de esconderse entre las demás personas.

\- ¡Tsunade-sama!¡ Pu- Puedo explicarlo-ttebayo…! – escondiendo tras su espalda un pequeño bulto mientras le daba a la mayor una mirada de perro mojado con sus grandes ojos azules

*¡Minato Namikaze! Un chico extrovertido e hiperactivo, siempre dice lo que piensa sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto puede traerle, suele ser algo infantil e inmaduro pero cuando se lo propone puede ser tan maduro como un adulto. Es el hijo mayor de Naruto Namikaze e Ino Yamanaka.*

\- será mejor que sea una buena explicación! Sabes muy bien que no puedes traer animales a clases.

Una mujer rubia y dos coletas tras su espada se para frente al chico con ambas manos en sus caderas, viéndole con una mirada estricta y disgustada.

\- b-bueno… - deja de esconder el bulto dejando a la vista a un pequeño gato negro – es que….

\- ¿y bien? – alzando una ceja interrogante

\- yo… - mirando a los lados hasta que junto a él un chico peli-rosa y de ojos negros pasa leyendo una revista – ¡Saito lo puede explicar!

De un segundo a otro el nombrado de cabellos rosados se detiene y voltea a ver al rubio sin comprender para luego dirigir su mirada a la mujer que ahora le miraba a él pidiendo una explicación que él no tenía ni idea de que iba.

\- ¿Y bien? ¡Los estoy esperando!

\- ¡vamos Saito! – Acercándose y susurrándole – ayúdame ttebayo…

\- etto… - viendo al rubio y luego al animal entre sus brazos y la suplicante mirada de esos ojos azules que eran imposible de negar algo – pues vera…. Es algo mmmm…. Complicado, creo…

*¡Saito Haruno! Un chico tranquilo y relajado, muy pocas veces se enoja pero cuando lo está, es mejor no estar cerca. Le encanta leer revistas raras que según él le ayudan para tener una mejor relación con sus amigos y el resto a su alrededor. Por razones desconocidas lleva el apellido de su madre ya que el de su padre no lo sabe y este solo dice "es un secreto". Es el hijo de Sai y Sakura Haruno.*

\- ¿algo complicado, eh? - con una pequeña venita en su amplia frente –¿ pueden dejar de retrasar la explicación y hablar de una vez?

\- p-pues…. – dando algunos pasos hacia atrás asustado

\- ¡es que es el gato de Tetsuya-ttebayo! - señalando a un pelinegro de cabellos largos que justamente pasaba al igual que el peli-rosa, a un lado de ellos.

El peli-negro al escuchar su nombre se detiene y voltea a ver al rubio con el ceño fruncido, fijando sus ojos de color perla en los azules mientras chasqueaba la lengua disgustado.

\- ¡a mí no me metas en tus problemas grandísimo idiota!

*¡Tetsuya Uchiha! El chico más serio de la secundaria, con el complejo de "yo lo se todo" , es un chico muy inteligente, frio, tosco, gruñón, engreído, sarcástico y testarudo. Es algo bipolar, siempre tiene una máscara de chico serio y suele comportarse como un adulto, siempre tiene la razón y no le gusta que le digan las cosas. No es muy sociable que digamos por su mal temperamento, es fácil hacerle enojar y siempre dice lo que piensa sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás. Tiene un hermano gemelo que es completamente lo opuesto a él, Tetuya vendria siendo el hermano de en medio de Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga.*

\- ¿a quien llamas idiota-ttebayo?!

\- ¿acaso vez a otro idiota aquí, idiota?

\- ¡Te voy…!

\- ¡Dejen de discutir par de críos! – ambos chicos se quedan callados – argh! Mejor vallan a clases y Minato dame a ese gato!

\- ¡pero Tsunade-sama!

\- ¡ahora! – el rubio le entrega el gato para luego dirigirse a su salón

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer con el gato, Tsunade-sama? – pregunta con curiosidad el peli-rosa

\- supongo que se quedara con migo en la oficina – acariciando al animal

\- valla pérdida de tiempo por culpa del idiota de Minato… - alejándose enfadado no sin antes dar un vistazo al gato en brazos de la rubia

\- ¡oye! No me dejes! – corriendo tras el orbes aperlados

\- ¡ah! ¡Uchiha! – el menor voltea a verla – te necesito en la oficina, hay algo que debo hablar contigo, es importante

\- okey…

* * *

 **Oficina de la directora.-**

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, el peli-negro que acababa de entrar se sienta frente a la mesa de la rubia que solo le observaba, el de orbes perlas algo incómodo por la intensa mirada de la mujer, desviando su vista examina la oficina observando algunos papeles tirados por ahí y unas botellas de licor mal escondidas por allá, rodando los ojos en una esquina ve una pequeña camita, arqueando una ceja con algo de sorpresa ve a un pequeño cerdo durmiendo en ella, le pareció algo extraño que la mujer frente a él tuviera a un cerdo como mascota, pero decidió no darle importancia, total, cada uno con sus gustos. Su atención es atraída por un pequeño peso sobre sus piernas encontrando al pequeño minino que vio en la mañana, relajando sus facciones y ya cansado de que no le dijeran lo tan importante que tenían que decirle, decide preguntar el mismo.

\- ¿de qué quería hablar con migo? – acariciando al minino negro el cual ronroneaba, una sonrisa se forma en sus rosados labios y su mirada enternecida queda fija en el pequeño animal. La mujer frente a él frunce el ceño divertida por la actitud del rubio el cual al percatarse de su actitud se sonroja y frunce el ceño

\- veras… - recargando sus codos en la mesa mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos – este año un alumno de primer año debe ir de intercambio a otra secundaria…. Hemos decidido que aquel alumno tiene que tener un buen rendimiento académico y una disciplina impecable… así que…

\- ¿quiere que yo valla? – arqueando una ceja

\- así es… - sonriendo – eres el mejor de esta secundaria, eres el único capacitado para este "papel" aparte de Tetsuna claro, irían juntos pero como él esta enfermo... iras solo...

\- y ¿cuándo tendría que comenzar a asistir a esa secundaria?

\- desde mañana mismo

\- *que pronto* y… ¿cuál secundaria es a la que iré?

\- a la secundaria Raimon

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la secundaria Raimon, la noticia sobre un alumno de intercambio se había difundido por todos los salones de primero, cuyos alumnos no paraban de comentar, curiosos e intrigados, preguntándose si sería un chico o una chica.

Mientras los de primero estaban tan distraídos, en las canchas de futbol los chicos estaban pensando en el último año de los de tercero que integraban al equipo. Acababan de regresar victoriosos del FFI y ahora tenían que seguir con sus clases, pero no podían dejar de lado el hecho que este sería el último que conformarían el equipo antes de entrar a preparatoria y seguir con sus vidas.

\- ¡Haremos que este año sea inolvidable! – Sonriendo parado frente a todo el equipo sosteniendo un balón - ¡Estos últimos partidos que compartiremos todos juntos quedaran en nuestros recuerdos! ¡Así que vivamos este último año jugando futbol!

A todos les resbala una gotita en sus frentes ante lo último dicho por el castaño, entre risas todos se dirigen a sus puestos, algunos aun pensando en lo que les esperara este último año juntos y otros algo tristes por saber que sus superiores ya no estarían el próximo año.

\- hay Endou… tu nunca cambiaras – dice en voz baja un peli-azul de larga cabellera tomada en una coleta alta, observando al castaño el cual conversaba con algunos de sus compañeros, sonriendo tristemente aparta su mirada del chico colocándose en su posición correspondiente sin notar que el de banda había volteado a verle

\- Kazemaru…- susurra con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas sin quitar la sonrisa que anteriormente tenia

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola! Lo primero que quiero decir, es ques estoy deacuerdo con Atta-chan, salio muy cursi lo anterior que hasta a mi me dan nauseas al leerlo de nuevo xD**

 **Tetsuya: hump...**

 **Deja de estar enojado y mejor vete a dormir que mañana tienes medico y porfin vamos a saber el sexo de los bebes! yuhuuu! -tirando confeti**

 **Tetsuya: si aja... - tono desinteresado - solo hare lo que dices por que ya me dio sueño y no quiero estar con nauseas igual que ayer 77 - se va**

 **Advertencias: Parejas raras de Naruto y sus "hijos" que de algún modo terminaron emparejados en mi rara mente, OJO, no por que tal personaje esta con x personaje es que siempre fue así (?). Contiene Oc's y yaoi.** **Categoria T por posible lemon o lime.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma eleven ni aquellos de Naruto que serán mencionados son de mi propiedad solo Tetsuya, Minato, Saito y los que vallan saliendo me pertenecen.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***_* Pensamientos**

 **"_" Recalcar**

 **-_** **Conversaciones**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Cap. 1 Primer día, un mal encuentro**

El viento soplaba, los árboles se mecían y el entrenamiento matutino del equipo de futbol entrenaba sin descanso. Era un día cualquiera en la secundaria Raimon , pero lo que cierto defensa peli-azul del equipo no sabía era que este sería el inicio de algo importante en su vida.

\- ¡vamos chicos!¡ Sigan así! – esos eran los gritos del entusiasta capitán de banda naranja antes de escucharse el pitido del silbato y la suave voz de una de las managuer

\- ¡chicos! ¡el entrenamiento ya acabo! Descansen y luego vallan a sus clases! – gritaba animada una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y un prendedor naranjo en el cabello mientras les entregaba una botella de agua

-¡gracias Aki-chan! – le dice el defensa peli-azul sonriéndole

\- no es nada Kazemaru-kun

Mientras eso ocurría, en un salón de primero el profesor daba la bienvenida a un alumno nuevo que estaría todo lo que restaba de año y parte del próximo con ellos. Las miradas de los estudiantes estaban fijas en el chico parado frente al salón, el cual escribía pacientemente su nombre en el pizarrón, al terminar revisa con cuidado nada faltara y satisfecho se gira para ver al resto dejando ver en una perfecta caligrafía su nombre.

\- Mi nombre es Uchiha Tetsuya, vengo de la secundaria "Konoha Gakuen", estaré con ustedes todo lo que resta del año y parte del proximo– al terminar su presentación da una pequeña reverencia, atrayendo las miradas de las chicas y de uno que otro chico. Los murmullos empezaron a llenar el salón, todos teniendo al de orbes aperlados como protagonista, algunos como "¿No es lindo?" "¿viste el color de sus ojos? ¡Son tan lindos!" "¡Con esa cara y esa estatura es tan adorable!" "¡Es tan lindo! ¿Tendrá novia?", cada murmullo solo lograba irritar más al peli-negro, detestaba que las chicas fueran tan chillonas, pero lo que más detestaba era ser el centro de atención de estas.

-muy bien, Uchiha-san siéntese en el puesto desocupado junto a Miyasaka-san por favor- señalando el lugar indicado, donde un rubio de orbes verdes miraba curioso al peli-negro, el muchacho ignorando a las chicas se dirige al lugar indicado y se sienta en silencio – Ahora, todos saquen su libro de algebra, que mañana tendrán examen.

Los quejidos de los alumnos empezaron a inundar el salón, que resignados empezaban a seguir las órdenes del mayor. El peli-negro soltando un cansado suspiro trata de tomar atención al profesor, apenas era de mañana, ya estaba cansado, solo era su primer día con una materia que solo le causaba aburrimiento, ya le habían asignado un examen justo para el día siguiente y además aún tenía que ir a buscar uno libros donde el director, ese no parecía ser un buen día para él.

* * *

En otro lado de la secundaria, en la cancha de futbol, el equipo empezó a dispersarse, pronto comenzarían las aburridas y tediosas clases que tanto detestaban, que a diferencia de las de primero los de tercero comenzaban más tarde. Kazemaru luego de ir a las duchas y cambiarse de uniforme se dirigió con tranquilidad a su salón, leyendo un libro no se percata de las personas a su alrededor, alumnos tanto de segundo y tercer año como de primero estos últimos buscando algunas cosas para su siguiente clase, hasta que al doblar un pasillo choca contra un pequeño cuerpo tirando este al suelo junto a su libro y las cosas que del menor.

\- joder… - se queja sentado en el suelo junto a sus cosas esparramadas por el suelo – ¡ten más cuidado quieres!

\- etto… lo siento, iba distraído… - extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a pararse

\- sí, de eso ya me di cuenta – rechazando de mala gana la ayuda del peli-azul viéndole con molestia chocando su vista con la del chico frente a él- ¿qué tanto me vez?

\- ¿eh? – Apartando sus orbes avellana de los orbes aperlados – solo me llamo la atención el color de tus ojos… nada más

Pov. Kazemaru.-

¿Qué le pasa a este chico? Él también tiene algo de culpa, él tampoco iba prestando atención sino, no habríamos chocado. Además, solo me llama la atención el color de sus ojos, no es como si todos los días vieran a alguien con ojos casi blancos, que por cierto, lucen muy bien en él, lo hacen ver bastante lindo.

Fin pov. Kazemaru.-

Kazemaru al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado se sonroja, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado de repente como si hubiera pensado algo indecente, cuando trataba de refrescar su mente, una vocecita muy molesta lo trae a la realidad.

\- ¡hey!¿ Me estas escuchando?

El mayor se sobresalta al ver tan de cerca el rostro del menor, fijándose en la gran diferencia de altura que los separaba, el peli-negro apenas le llegaba a los hombros, sin poder evitarlo, se le escapa una carcajada extrañando al peli-negro el cual le ve confundido y algo ofendido al creer que se burlaba de él.

\- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?¿tengo algo en la cara o qué? – le dice con clara molestia y el ceño fruncido.

\- no es eso – dejando de reír y viéndole divertido – solo me pareces gracioso con esa cara de enojado y lo bajito que eres luces bastante tierno – colocando una mano en la cabeza del peli-negro que de inmediato una venita se le hizo presente en su frente y el ceño cada vez estaba más fruncido.

-¡No soy tierno! – grita completamente irritado, quitando de un violento manotazo la mano del peli-azul, el cual da unos pasos hacia atrás completamente fuera de lugar por la actitud del de orbes aperlados – ¡y no soy bajito! - Recogiendo sus cosas

El peli-negro furioso sigue su anterior camino empujando a todo aquel que se le atravesara por el camino dejando a un confundido y sorprendido peli-azul que no apartaba su mirada del camino que el peli-negro había tomado, repasando la "conversación" tenida anteriormente y los sucesos que llevaron a molestar al menor, solo una cosa le había quedado claro, nunca más debía de llamarle "tierno" ni mencionar su estatura, no sin atenerse a las consecuencias, ahora lo que se había quedado rondando por su mente era… ¿Cuál era el nombre del chico?... pero claro, el jamás se le ocurrió preguntar.

* * *

Entrando a un salón, el peli-negro se sienta en su puesto mientras murmuraba insultos hacia el peli-azul, dejando sus libros en su mesa se percata que uno de ellos no le pertenecía

\- ¿y este libro? – Observando la portada sin encontrar ningún nombre- no será… de ese chico…

El peli-negro se queda observando el pequeño libro sin notar la mirada de cierto chico de orbes verdes que le miraba curioso.

\- ¿Qué te traes con Kazemaru-san? – parándose frente a Tetsuya

\- ¿disculpa? – viendo al chico frente de el

\- ¡no te hagas el tonto! –le dice impaciente- ¡te vi con Kazemaru-san!

El peli-negro solo arquea una ceja, no entendía el por qué ese chico rubio le reclamaba, además de que no tenía idea de quien era ese tal "Kazemaru-san", simplemente tenía claro una cosa, todos los rubios eran unos idiotas, ver a este chico le recordaba un poco a su amigo Minato cuando le reclamaba estupideces, además, ¿ese chico le había llamado tonto?.

\- te diré tres cosas, en primer lugar… – parándose de su asiento – no tengo ni la más mínima idea de a qué viene esa pregunta, segundo, no conozco a ese tal Kazemaru y en tercero… ¡que mierda te importa a ti!

El rubio retrocede dos pasos sorprendido y algo asustado, la mirada del peli-negro le inquietaba, era como si lo estuviera asesinando con ella despiadadamente.

\- si no tienes nada más para molestarme, lárgate – regresando su mirada a sus libros

El rubio se le queda viendo en silencio, curioso por la actitud del de orbes aperlados, lentamente una sonrisa traviesa se curva en sus labios sentándose en su puesto, sin apartar la mirada de su compañero.

Los minutos pasaban y la paciencia del peli-negro se acababa, haciéndolo notar en su ceño fruncido que cada vez se fruncía mas si es que era posible, solo logrando que la sonrisa del rubio aumentara, haciendo que el irritado chico estallara.

-¡Deja de mirarme! – grita completamente desesperado volteando a ver al rubio el cual comienza a reír

\- ¡sabía que ibas a reaccionar así! – le dice parando de reír y sonriéndole

-¿solo querías hacerme enfadar? – viéndole sorprendido y extrañado- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si por lo más mínimo te enfadas, es divertido molestarte así, además de que esa cara que pones hace que te veas taaan tierno – alargando el "tan" en un tono burlón logrando colorear las blancas mejillas del chico el cual arquea una ceja disgustado – incluso me llegas a parecer bastante lindo

-¡No soy lindo! – niega efusivamente aun sonrojado - ¡y mucho menos tierno!

El rubio vuelve a carcajearse al ver como el peli-negro inflaba sus mejillas inconscientemente y que al darse cuenta de lo que hacía no puede evitar sonrojarse mucho más y desviar su mirada,ocultando su rostro completamente avergonzado, tratando inútilmente de ignorar al de orbes verdes que trataba de iniciar una conversación con él, sin duda ese no era su día, pero para Miyasaka parecía ser un día muy entretenido.

* * *

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar, en uno de los salones de los de tercero cierto peli-azul ordenaba sus cosas para marchar a su casa, aun le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza el cómo se llamaba el chico de la mañana, nunca lo había visto por la secundaria antes, con un suspiro agotado toma su bolso y se marcha del salón.

-un mal primer encuentro – con una pequeña sonrisa camina por los pasillos recordando el encuentro con el de orbes aperlado que sin saber él porque, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

* * *

Pov. Tetsuya

Caminaba cansado por las afueras de la secundaria Raimon , había acabado mis clases en la secundaria y había terminado la inscripción para el club atletismo que por la insistencia de aquel chico llamado Miyasaka termine siendo convencido para unirme, después de escuchar todo el santo día a ese rubio hablar de aquel chico del club de futbol que según el, perteneció al club de atletismo. Por fin ahora podía estar solo, caminando tranquilamente a la salida , cuando de repente me topo con el molesto chico rubio de la mañana, hablando con un chico peli-azul. Me quedo observando al que era mayor a nosotros con algo de curiosidad, era el mismo chico con quien choque en la mañana, ese tal "Kazemaru-sempai" que tanto menciono Miyasaka, ahora que lo veía bien parecía ser un chico agradable, parecía llevarse bastante bien con el rubio.

Fin pov. Tetsuya

Un suspiro cansado sale de los labios del chico, observando fijamente al peli-azul, sin apartar sus orbes aperlados del rostro del chico.

\- de algún modo debo devolverle este libro… - bajando su vista a sus manos donde sostenía el libro – ¡argh! ¿Porque siempre tengo que actuar así con los demás? – frunciendo el ceño al recordar su anterior comportamiento con el mayor– después de lo de la mañana dudo que quiera verme

El peli-negro regresa su vista al peli-azul el cual, para su sorpresa, se encontraba viéndole fijamente, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que le observaba, un sonrojo cubre sus blancas mejillas ladeando rápidamente su rostro, repentinamente nervioso, sin saber el porqué de su propia actitud el de orbes aperlados sale del lugar tratando de alejarse de la intensa mirada avellana de su sempai. Mientras que el peli-azul extrañado por la reacción del menor decide preguntarle algunas cosas al rubio junto a él.

Pov. Kazemaru.-

\- ¿oye Miyasaka...? - le llamo sin despegar mi vista de aquel chico que hace solo un momento me observaba y ahora se encontraba caminado fuera de la secundaria

\- ¿Umm?

\- ¿conoces a aquel chico?

\- ¿eh? - dirige su vista donde la mía estaba fija justo antes de que ese pequeño peli-negro se perdiera de vista -¡ahh! Él es Uchiha Tetsuya, fue trasferido hoy y se unió al club se atletismo... es muy rápido a pesar de que el no llego siendo un corredor, hasta puede ser igual de rápido que usted sempai ...

\- ya veo...

-¿porque la pregunta? – por alguna extraña razón la mirada de Miyasaka me incomodo, es como si quisiera saber algo mas

\- es que hace unos momentos él estaba observándome – le digo sin poder evitar sonar algo nervioso, él me mira sorprendido pero luego sonríe divertido– también, en la mañana me topé con él, aunque no fue un muy buen comienzo – no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar el rostro enfadado de ese chiquillo, realmente me parecía adorable

Fin Pov. Kazemaru

\- ¿sempai?- el peli-azul sale de sus pensamientos y regresa su atención al rubio que ahora le veía curioso

\- lo siento Miyasaka, solo no entiendo su modo de actuar, hablarle es tan… ¿difícil? – el rubio se le queda viendo unos momentos fijamente logrando incomodar al peli-azul, divirtiéndose por el comportamiento de su amigo y ex-compañero de atletismo

\- es bastante difícil hablar con él, es verdad… - los orbes avellana del mayor vuelven a verlo atentamente- tiene un carácter muy fuerte, la cosa más mínima puede llegar a molestarlo, pero es un buen chico, al principio también me costó hablar con él pero ahora que pasamos toda la tarde juntos creo conocerlo un poco

-¿enserio?

\- aja, es demasiado temperamental, no le gusta hablar mucho y no parece confiar fácilmente en los demás, creo que tiene algo que ver esa falta de confianza a las personas lo que lo volvió tan gruñón – ante el comentario final del rubio, ambos se miran unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír

\- ¿sabes? cuando lo vi, me intrigaron sus ojos...

\- ah... a todos les ocurre lo mismo, su tonalidad aperlada tocando al blanco es sumamente extraña, muchos creen que es ciego pero no lo es y su cabello negro hacen resaltar sus ojos... – dijo con simpleza observando las expresiones de su sempai que parecía estar imaginándose al peli-negro- oye… Kazemaru ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en él?

\- ¿eh? – Viéndole algo desencajado- solo me dio curiosidad nada mas – riendo con nerviosismo sin lograr convencerlo

-¿seguro? O ¿Es algo más…– sonriendo pícaro – personal?

-¡Miyasaka!

El rostro del mayor enrojeció avergonzado, ¿qué le estaba insinuando?, el rubio empezó a reír divertido burlándose de él, sin conseguir que el menor dejara de molestarlo comienza a perseguirlo, correteándolo por toda la entrada de la secundaria llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que aún no se marchaban.

* * *

En una casa de lujoso ver, cierto peli-negro recién llegaba a su casa, con pesar abre la puerta e ingresa dentro soltando un cansado suspiro.

\- tadaima ... - serrando la puerta tras de si con cara seria y sentándose en los peldaños de la entrada para quitarse sus zapatos dejando caer su largo cabello en el suelo y algunos mechones cubriéndole el rostro al agacharse

\- okaerinasai ! - apareciendo por el pasillo una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra azulada , la cual le sonríe cariñosamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban dulcemente y entrecerraba sus ojos, los cuales eran idénticos a los del menor - ¿cómo te fue en la secundaria Raimon?

\- bien, Oka-san - parándose y caminando hasta abrazarla como un niño pequeño cambiando toda su seriedad

\- Su-chan - acariciándole el cabello y correspondiéndole el abrazo - ¿ocurrió algo?

\- no, en lo absoluto... - sonriendo levemente - ¿Oto-san esta en casa? - cambia su rostro tranquilo a uno curioso

\- así es... se encuentra entrenando en el jardín trasero

\- aahh... iré a hablar con él y me cambiare de ropa después - caminando hasta la parte trasera de la casa

\- ¿quieres que prepare el agua para que te des un baño?

El menor se gira levemente y asiente afirmativamente antes de desaparecer de su vista. Luego conversar con su padre, sube las escaleras y entra a su habitación, dejando su bolso en el escritorio, coge una toalla y ropa limpia, entra en el baño que está en la habitación y se desviste.

\- daahh... - estirándose en la amplia bañera - que tendrá en especial ese chico - recordando al peli-azul - que Ryou Miyasaka no paraba de hablar de él - serrando sus ojos - no es lindo... talvez un poquito... es mayor que nosotros... dos años más o menos... y no se ve que luego de haberse cambiado de club siquiera se pase a saludar a sus conocidos de atletismo... - abre levemente sus ojos - si no fuera por el rubiecito - cargando lo último con desagrado - ni se acordaría que alguna vez fueron compañeros...

El vapor se esparce por la habitación cubriendo el delgado cuerpo del muchacho, que bastante irritado se levanta cruzándose de brazos frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- maldito niñato, siempre repitiendo ¡"Kazemaru-sempai quisiera que volviera al equipo" "Kazemaru-sempai como estará?" "Kazemaru Kazemaru Kazemaru"! ¡Una y otra, y otra vez como un disco rayado! - se calla repentinamente con los ojos bien abiertos viéndose sorprendido en el espejo - porque... ¿por qué me molesta tanto solo escuchar su nombre? - baja su rostro confuso – las veces que lo vi en ciertas ocasiones solo me le quedo viendo sin hacer nada... ni siquiera me atrevo a devolverle aquel libro, solo me quedo observándole pero cuando ese chico con su voz chillona habla de él como tonto enamorado, yo... - sus ojos se cristalizaron recordando al peli-azul reír por algún comentario hecho por el rubio, justo cuando se supone que él se había ido de la secundaria pero que en realidad estaba escondido tras uno de los árboles, detallando lo delicadas de sus facciones y su mirada tan serena provocándole un sonrojo- oh mierda... él no me puede estar… no puedo yo estar…

Las mejillas del de orbes aperlados se tornaban lentamente más y más rojas, sosteniendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, nunca le ha gustado nadie en toda su corta vida y ahora aún confundido estaba seguro que aquel peli-azul de alguna u otra forma había logrado llamar su atención, aquello era nuevo para él, pero el saber que lo provocaba un chico…¡por Kami-sama! ¡Era un chico! ¡Le atraía un chico! ¡Ambos eran hombres eso no podía ser verdad!

\- no puede estar pasándome esto a mi… - lo último que pudo hacer, fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas tratando de así, sacar toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

.

.

.


End file.
